


Quickie

by angstbot



Series: SwanQueen Drabbles [41]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swen, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: Prompt:  “I just need ten minutes.”





	Quickie

“Emma, I would love to but you know we don’t have time.”

“Sure we do. I just need ten minutes.”

Regina raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

“You don’t even have to get undressed,” Emma wheedled.

She did really, really want an orgasm. “I’m listening.”

“I get on my knees, pull your slacks down six- maybe eight inches, and let my tongue do the work.”

A sharp spike of need had her hissing, “Do it!” Emma was on her knees in an instant yanking at her belt. “But if you make us late with this-”

Her admonition trailed off in a moan.


End file.
